Wandering Star
by GusCGC
Summary: Crossover with Wander over Yonder! Before the portal opened, a long and perilous journey took place and fate put together two unlikely allies. Slight spoilers of Journal 3! Feel free to join these two friends and cross the Multiverse. Reviews, please!
1. The Stranger

Author's note: And, here it is! Not many words before starting except saying that Gravity Falls and Wander over Yonder belong to their respectful owners and they loved the idea of these two coming together. Let's go!

We move on the strings of Beautiful Times by Owl City and Lindsey Stirling (These two together are one wish come true. Perhaps, one day we'll see both cartoons moving together). Pay attention to the old Spanish Poem, you might see it again soon.

* * *

 **1\. The Stranger**

" _My heart's burning bad  
And it's turning black  
But I'm learning how to be stronger  
And sincerely, I love you dearly  
Oh, but I'm clearly destined to wander_"

A shooting star crossed the galaxy and with it, thousands of little whishes spread across the many planets around. It was a beautiful thought, quite pleasant but she had no time for it. As if it wasn't enough with that idiot of Lord Hater, now they were having Cipher problems… again. That one-eyed triangle was one big jerk, everyone knew that but they were all so afraid, no one would admit it. Ha! And there she was thinking they had finally gotten rid of that Dorito! Well, no matter! There more pressing matters at hand. There is a friend in need and if her contact got it right, he must be right here! And that one-eyed freak is gonna get a taste of his own medicine.

The Frightening Rock. The darkest piece of pebble in the Multiverse, if we count out the Nightmare Realm itself, and guarded by those one-eyed bats. It was a good thing that that talking Dorito couldn't leave his Dimension or they would be in for trouble for sure. Her time was running out to get Wander back. If only his partner had quitted his helpful nature for once! Darn! If only… Sigh. Ok, relax! This should be easy with no big demons around. Here comes Sylvia!

One big ration of knuckles, some running and jumping and, taraaaaaaa! Here we are! Now, that was easy for a… Oh, brother. Instead of Wander, there is soft-skinned creature in a large coat and glasses hanging from some electric shackles. Wander? Buddy? What, where? Who?

It wasn't her partner, that was for sure but then again, she didn't recognize its species at first. Male? Female? It looked male. Brown haired and breathed a little swallow despite the air mask on his face. His keepers wanted him alive. He had clearly fought against Cipher's goons and judging by the computer controlling his shackles, this piece of meat is a special bounty requested by Bill Cipher himself. Wow! And it was called… Stanley Pines? Funny name. But why was he in Wander's cell and where was Wander? Well, only one way to find out. Cipher's enemies are her friends.

Sylvia smashed the computer with her tail and the strange alien felt to the ground like a sack of space rocks. She put him on her back and walked towards the entrance until she could hear the alarm sound. Time to go! She ran towards the exit and took out her orbble juice in time to make a bubble and speed across the stars, far from the triangle's goons. After a long while of chasing and dodging, Sylvia was able to lose her chasers and walked down to the small planet where Wander and she usually stopped to rest. She laid the creature on the ground. It was shaking like mad from cold and who knows what else. Sylvia began to examine him.

It was a humanoid being, that was clear, but what got her attention was that it had six fingers in each hand. His brown hair was badly-kept and his blue eyes were feverish. His position was strained. Something was wrong. Sylvia breathed and started singing to calm herself.

" _¿Dónde vas, buen caballero?  
¿Dónde vas tú por ahí?»  
Voy en busca de mi esposa:  
hace tiempo que no la vi_"

Sylvia pulled up the turtleneck. A bluish spot was forming right in his chest. A broken rib, perhaps? Sylvia also found some nightmare dust spread around that made the man cough and drown in dreams. He was worse than what she thought. Ok, stay cool. Let's see what the old hat has for this. It was the only thing she could save from her friend but it was worth trying.

" _Tu esposa ya se ha muerto:  
muerta está, que yo la vi,  
y las señas que llevaba  
yo te las puedo decir.» _

_Llevaba un vestido blanco  
con estrellas de marfil  
y el velo que la cubría  
era un rico carmesí."_

The old hat had never liked Sylvia but it seemed to sense that something was wrong and gave her some gauzes and syrup. She began working at once and kept on singing to try keeping him calm.

" _Cuatro duques la llevaban  
por las cortes de Madrid.  
Al pasar por un barranco,  
una sombra vi salir"_

The man began to stir. A tune he was hearing was soothing indeed but the touch he felt was unfamiliar. The shadows around him began to clear and the man half-opened his eyes to try figure out who or what it was.

" _No te asustes, caballero._  
 _No te asustes tú de mí_ "

The creature could help but jumping back when he noticed his strange savior but that only made him wince in pain. Those bounty hunters had really given him a big beat up and if he wasn't on his way to see Cipher it was sheer luck. Sylvia reassured him and waited until he had calmed down to give him that syrup that helped the humanoid cough clean all the nightmare dust and drove him to sleep. The song sounded again but it did not wake him up until he clearly perceived the sounds of a crackling fire. He opened his eyes and saw that it was already dark and that he was covered with a thick blanket.

"You ok?" the creature on the other side of the fire was similar to a horse but she looked more like a dinosaur. Her long neck was covered with red hair and her skin was blue. She seemed tough but there was something sweet in her expression. "You got me worried there"

"I thought I was a goner. Thank you for saving me"

"You were just lucky. I thought my friend was in that cell" she shrugged. "But since you are bounty requested by that three sided jerk, we can say we are on the same side"

"… I guess" the man nodded.

"Say, now that I can see you this close, aren't the guy that appears in those posters?" Sylvia had seen several about a certain outlaw who stole pieces from different dimensions.

"The very same but I steal for a good cause. I'm building a weapon to take down Bill Cipher"

"For real?"

"For real. I've been travelling for ten years now and after seeing all the destruction that these demons cause, I want to take them on. And to do that, I need something powerful"

"So wait, you are not from around here, right?" Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm from dimension /46"

"I've heard of that one. Human land, they call it. The flesh bags paradise" she took out something to eat. "No offense"

"None taken. I've been alone all this time and I'm not going home so it's ok"

"Not going home? What? They exiled you or something?"

"I exiled myself. I was tricked by Bill and I built an inter dimensional portal"

"YOU DID WHAT? He's being asking for one of those for eons!" she got up ready to beat the lights out of him.

"I know and I was a fool" he looked down in shame and Sylvia could tell he was more than regret. "I thought he was a friend but Bill used me as his puppet. If I go back home, I'll put my family and my whole universe in jeopardy because he will use my invention to extend his Nightmare Realm"

"I see" there was more to that story but Sylvia decided not to ask. "Ok, so here's the thing, pal. You can't go home and you are in a suicide mission against that Dorito person. I'm looking for my best friend who was taken by that one-eyed jerk. I think we can say that we both have something against that yellow coot, won't you say?"

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since we do both want to kick yellow butt, how about if we join forces for the time being? I can make my way through dimensions just fine and you seem a clever, so win-win"

"Deal" the man nodded.

"Ok, so, Mr…. Eh, Stanley Pines. Welcome to the grand escape"

"It's Stanford"

"It's what?"

"My name's Stanford, Stanley's my brother"

"Ouh, ok. Sylvia" she extended her hand for him to shake it and he hesitated. "Not much of handshakes, hu?"

"No"

"If you're worried about those six fingers, forget it. I've seen worse things" she smiled.

"Thanks" after a while, she curled and felt asleep. Stanford looked at his new partner and for some long minutes, he feared that Sylvia would end up like his old colleague or his brother. A fit of rage crept thought at this last thought but he was able to control it. Even so, he was still defenseless against Bill's mind control and if the demon found out their location, they would be in danger. With these gloomy thoughts, Stanford felt back into sleep and dreamed of his childhood, Glass Shard Beach. He was only twelve-years old but he could hear the tune Sylvia was singing. Ford looked across and saw Stanley standing not far from him, standing with a smile. The boy ran towards him but when he tried to hug him, Ford only felt air around his arms and Lee was again a few meters from him. He tried over and over him until he began hearing Bill's laughter. Ford grabbed his head with his hand, fearing his sanity was slipping when he felt a warm touch around his body and Sylvia's voice surrounding him. Ford closed his eyes and let the music took him to a dreamless spot.

" _¿Dónde vas, buen caballero?  
¿Dónde vas tú por ahí?»  
Voy en busca de mi esposa:  
hace tiempo que no la vi_

 _No te asustes, caballero._  
 _No te asustes tú de mí_ "

 **ghdg zdv wkh odgb dqg vr lv doo krsh.**

* * *

This song is a real Spanish tune and is said that it came from the Middle Ages. It became very popular and its title can be translated as " _Where are you going, good gent?_ "

Been waiting for a long time to start this one! Hope you guys like it and can give me ideas. Feel free to review!


	2. The Wimp

Author's note: Moving on with our journey across the stars and following the wonderful tune "Back to the Earth" by Two Steps from Hell and "Song of Ocarina" by Jean-Philippe Audin and Diego Modena.. Reviews, please!

* * *

 **2\. The Wimp**

" _And when I ask where do we go_

 _Say you don't care_

 _Whatever your sins, whatever your loss  
Your cup is filled  
There is no way to turn back the clock  
No one will_"

"Harder"

"I'm trying"

"Harder, Pines!"

"I'M TRYING!" Stanford felt without breath. This was pointless. Why was he carrying a big horse-alien on his back when it should be the other way round?

"And you call yourself a boxer? Shut up!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Wimp!" pestered Sylvia and the scientist frowned.

"I'm no wimp"

"Yes you are if you give up now!" she answered and he tried again. "I'm trying to show you how to survive, to be a tough bone and you give me nothing"

"I already told you. I've got a headache"

"Suuuuure"

"My brain's been hurting since yesterday evening"

"Since I took you out of that stinky rock?"

"Exactly" Stanford heaved. He walked with heavy steps until his legs gave away and they were again in the ground, Sylvia crushing his back and stomach. "Ouch" he greeted his teeth. "Can't we switch now?"

"You said you didn't do horses"

"Regular horses. Not aliens" Ford was having a hard time to catch his breath.

"I will take that as a compliment" she got up and he let out a deep breath. "And now, for step two, Fordsie"

"Are pet names necessary?" those names were previously used by Bill and she had used them all in one single morning.

"Since u owe me and I'm being your ride, yes! It has to be short but catchy! Like a dog's name"

"Ugh"

"I'll think of something. Now, we need to change your whole wardrobe, mister!" she gestured his clothes.

"They are just fine!"

"For someone who wants a giant plank with the words 'Stranger, Human and Walking Money Bag' is perfect" Sylvia smirked. After ten years, his coat was worn out, his pullover was in shambles and the boots were all mud. "You need more discreet garments!"

"And where do we get them? I don't see any malls around"

"Any what? Never mind" she stared at him and the man sat on her saddle. Ford was having a hard time getting use to ride such fast creature who had accepted him onboard just 'for Wander's sake'. Sylvia was ten feet tall, she said it was the standard measure of a Zbornak (her species), but ran like an ostrich in flight. She could easily outrun a car. Ford had to press himself against her back in order to not fall off. Once Sylvia had completely stopped, the scientist noticed that they were standing in a large city and they were in the middle of the bazaar. "Ok, let's see" she started walking. He was tempted to get off but she gestured him to stay. "It should be around here, somewhere"

"What are you…" after some minutes walking around, they stopped in front of a small shop. Ford got off and gazed with a certain discomfort the door only covered with a rag but he soon realized that that wasn't the source of his uneasiness. He felt observed. Ten years of wandering around the Multi verse had taught him to be always alert. Sometimes he acted a bit over the edge but it often paid off. The only time he had his defenses down, he had ended up in that cell. Sylvia did noticed too and nodded him to follow inside. The room was filled with cloth, spare garments and strange objects that the owner had been stashing for years. Ford found a nice black scarf and the moment he picked it up, a really small man appeared through the cloth.

"Interesting choice" he said and Ford jumped back in surprise. "You seem to have an eye for rare objects" he began to have a closer look at Ford, moving at an amazing speed through the different corners of the shoulders, the knees and head. "This scarf one belonged to a traveler like you. He went across the whole Multi verse. You seem a little lost but I can tell you're a good person"

"Hey, Happy!"

"Sylvia, dearest!" the little man smiled. "I was hoping to finally meet you friend, Wander! I'm guessing that this is not him"

"Nope. This human-blurb is coming with me to get him back"

"That's a curious notion. You're that Pines fellow of the wanted posters" the shop owner wasn't stupid.

"Uh, yes" Ford went pale.

"I've heard of your little ransackings. I hope it is all for a good cause"

"They are, I assure you"

"Good" Happy didn't frowned nor bear any suspicious looks. He was pretty glad of having them there. "How can I help you today?"

"Mr. Pines needs a fresh skin, Happy. These clothes are nothing but trouble" Sylvia grabbed the coat's rim.

"Hey!" Ford pulled to get it off her hands.

"I see. I will gladly lend you a hand with this in exchange of a small favor" the shop keeper smiled.

"Name it"

"To have a good look at that hat. It's been a long time since I saw it part this shop" Happy pointed at Wander's favorite accessory and with a sigh, Sylvia gave it to the little man who took a delighted look, poked a hand inside and received a note that said ' _Happy to see you again_ '. "When I gave it away many years ago, I soon realize the man was not going to be a good owner and I got it right when I heard someone had stolen it from him. Two allies became enemies because of this hat and started a civil war. It's nice to hear it has a new friend and protector" Happy gave it back and began at once to take measures from Stanford. "One is never too careful with these special items and is hard to find them good homes" he began to search through his store and in seconds, Happy found all the necessary items including a large trench coat filled with pockets, boots, the scarf, gloves and some glasses. "There you go"

"Uh… Thanks" Ford was speechless.

"Happy has been travelling dimensions for eons. There is nothing you want he doesn't have" Sylvia said.

"Indeed" he gestured them to follow him and Happy led them to a back door. "To tell the truth, Mr. Pines, there is nothing you NEED I don't have. There's a big difference there" the alley led to the outskirts of town.

"Thanks, little guy. I'll bring Wander as soon as I get him back. Promise" Sylvia walked out. "C'mon Six Fingers!"

"I don't know how to repay your help" smiled Ford.

"… Perhaps there is a way" Happy's face became sad and he took out a small scroll with a glass mask painted on it. There was something strange about it, as if a dark aura. A devilish glint shone in the crystals that formed it. "This mask is a very rare object. It was found in a place called the Iron Forest many, many eons ago. I first saw shortly after I began my journeys. It was brought to me by a young boy, the same who found it. When I first touched it, I could feel the dark spirits inside trying to break free, whispering horrific ideas into my mind. I was tempted but able to resist the charm. I asked the boy to take it back where he first found it and to forget about it. Not long after that, the whole dimension of that lad and the mask disappear into the darkness and since then, I've heard dark tales regarding this hellish instrument" the scientist went pale with these words. "Something tells me that boy couldn't fight the spell and became the puppet of something more terrible than Bill Cipher"

"What could be worse than that demon?"

"Cipher was a low class in his world, a pariah. He grew up to be resentful and that idea has festered his mind ever since. He only desires to be important, to do what he was banned to do. But this mask is not an ordinary mask. It's the head of an ancient god who rules all the dimensions and universes"

"The head?"

"Yes, the head. This god is quite naughty and often appears as the Big Bad Wolf, he was the original one after all. Loves to craft different sentient tools like a cauldron or a sword. Some say he doesn't looks strong or powerful, a wimp in short words, but his wits are renowned. Legend says that somehow the god was tricked to give away his head to proof his might. It was covered in a strange black substance filled with strange properties, one of them driving people mad, that after some time crystallized without losing its powers. The god used it to suck the souls of the wicked and see to all the worlds. As you can guess, this mask can madden any creature who wears it, except for its owner. I fear dark times are coming as long as we let it be at large. Bill did try it on once, I was told, and it only made him insane. If you find it, Mr. Pines, do not touch it with your bare hands and above all things, do not listen to its lies or let blood spill on it. Understood?"

"I'll do everything I can" he promised.

"Thank you so much. You're not a wimp, Mr. Pines, no matter what others think. You'll find your way home if you stay true to what you are"

"How did you…?" Ford blinked. He was now staring at a solid wall. "What the-"

"Hey, Six! Are you coming or are you marrying the wall?" yelled Sylvia.

"Coming!" the man walked towards his companion and they ran past the town walls towards the Dimensional Gates outside town. "How did he know all that?"

"Happy's a mystery. I met him years ago and he has always known the right thing" she smiled. "If he decided to help you is because Happy has noticed something he liked about you. Perhaps you are not as hopeless as I believe"

"You heard him, right? I ain't any wimp!" he pestered from the saddle.

"I can still beat you, Six!" the steed answered.

"You have called me that twice"

"Yep, it's yer new name. Told you I would find one"

"… If you say so" Ford breathed deep and they headed towards the special spot, not knowing that someone had seen them leave town and was not going to let them out of his sight.

* * *

Tribute to the Ember Lab team, authors of that awesome video of "Majora's Mask. Terrible Fate". Thanks for being so awesome, guys, and sharing it.

And yes, Happy is a wink to the Happy Mask Salesman.

And no, the mask will return! It is not here just for the sake of being here.

Hoping to hear from you guys!


	3. The Partner

Author's note: Moving on with this story and getting to know one of our capital characters. A little view of Bill's plans and yes, some Watchdogs in the frying-pan!

The song in this occasion is "Stand by You" by Rachel Platten and "Renegades" covered by Whitney Woerz.

* * *

 **3\. The Partner**

" _Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide…_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_"

"Well?"

"We have tracked the Pines human across the gap he used to escape. He has been hiding these past ten years with all the leftovers and scrap in the Multi-verse" informed Keyhole. "The latest news says he was riding the Orange Guy's steed"

"Who? Sylvia?" they all started to laugh. "Everybody calls that girl the 'Time Bomb'. She is a hard ride" the laughter got loud. "Those two will never get far. Right, Bill?"

"…" the demon said nothing. He had been listening in silence and now wondered. For ten years, he had tried to make contact with Ford's mind once again but without success. Sylvia was always a jack-in-a-box. That girl had been keeping Lord Hater and that lass Dominator at bay for some time. She couldn't be taken lightly.

"Bill?"

"I need to have direct line with Six Fingers. I need to be back in his brain. He has avoided me till now" he floated to have a look through his bubble. "Fordsie is my ticket to the third dimension. OUR ticket outta here!" he said in a menacing tone. "I'm not going to wait until he finds a way to keep me out forever!"

"But how are you gonna do that?" 8 Ball was clueless

"They keep on moving" pointed out Pyronica.

"Hmm. Perhaps we're doing this the wrong way" Bill wondered. "If Sixer won't let us get to him, he will have to come to us"

"Hu?"

"How?"

"Easy. All I need is a really desperate Ford" Bill evilly smiled. "He misses his brother, no matter how hard he wants to look. And that will be his doom"

GF

"AGH! SYLVIA!"

"Can't you stay put for a sec, Six? Am trying to work here!" Sylvia was once again behind him.

"It stings!"

"Well, duh! What kind of Grop are you? No one is that stupid to try taking a picture of a Grizzlock! Except for you, of course" she snorted. For three weeks in a row, Stanford had somehow managed to anger all the different species around the Multi verse. His curiosity was his biggest flaw and she kept on saving him over and over. And if that wasn't enough, Ford was still unable to ride her properly. "Geez, Six. Your back is one big moon!"

"Because it's pale"

"Cuz it's full of holes, you Greeble-brain! For someone so smart, you surely know how to get hip deep in trouble and if it is true that you deal with…"

"I was learning my ways"

"Yeah, yeah. There! Good as new. I hope the next scar appears in thirty years or so!" Sylvia smiled and gave him a friendly whack. "Well, enough talk! The next town is our chance to find Wander. And maybe a way to keep that Dorito creep out of your head. Your nightmares are starting to get on my nerves"

"Thanks, Syl" they started to move through the forest where they have settled.

"And try be discreet this time, Six. You are a stranger, get that? Humans are not common in these parts and if you see a big eye with legs and arms in black, SMACK IT!"

"Wait, what?"

"We are in Lord Hater's dominions. My old foe for some time now. His minions are the Watchdogs. Punch their only eye and you're good!"

"If you say so…"

"I haven't forgotten about your plan, IQ. Learn about Bill, find a way to kick his eye and once ready, bust up Nightmare Realm. Did I get right?"

"Perfect" he nodded and they walked to the city. The large Museum of Ginormous Antiquities stood before them. The place was full of different alien races and it seemed to be a very important tourist day. "So, what's the plan?"

"I get to see our friend and you hide in a pub. As simple as that"

"Are you kidding me? That is the plan?"

"Look, Six. Let's face it. You still don't trust me and we have been three weeks doing what you wanted. I'm trying to save my friend, remember? Let me do my thing and then I'll help you. I promise. Just remember all I have taught you these past days and you'll be fine" Sylvia gave him a look. "I can also ask for your dimension, if you want"

"Uh, no"

"C'mon. It's worth trying. Ten years is a loong exile"

"No and don't even try"

"What? Why?"

"When I first arrived, I did ask and I was assured that my chances were slim. I won't be putting my world on the line, Sylvia"

"So that's it. Look, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, I know. I'll be careful, I promise" Ford walked towards the Museum.

"Hey, Six!" the alien threw a bag of coins. "Don't burn the whole thing, you hear me?" she smiled.

"Yes, madam" he walked up the stairs and they got separated. Ford went up the stairs but looked back to see her disappear among the crowd. He winced a little. The wound on his side was killing him but he didn't want his partner to notice so he moved on. Sylvia wanted him to trust. She was always saying ' _Stop riding against me, ride with me_ ' but he never understood that. And she knew he wanted to trust too. Even if he didn't notice, she did turn for a second and saw him there. They both knew rejection and because of that, they were meant to this together.

GF

Ford spent some fine hours at the museum and was amazed with what he saw. He was able to draw a few pictures with the feather and paper Sylvia had given him two weeks earlier and was careful enough to avoid any Watchdog but, as the sun went down, Ford found himself in one of the pubs. Waiting for his partner, he spent half his bag in Galactic Mist Juice, a cheap copy of the mysterious drink of the Upper Beings. He had heard about Cosmic Sand, Time Baby's favorite, but never had the chance to try it. Ugh! Why did Sylvia have to be right? He had taken care of himself for ten years and she treated him like a child! Sh*!

"Hey, pal! Where's your third eye? You have twelve fingers, maybe you can lend us one!" the other customers laughed. "With that much booze, you could turn yourself into smoke!" Ford tried to ignore them. "Hey, buddy? Where are ye from?" no answer. "See? Told you he was a moron!"

" _Wewe ni mjinga_ " answered a steady voice and the aliens turned to someone who was standing near the counter. Ford expected them to answer but they went quiet instead and left him alone. "Why are you wasting good pelt on bad ooze?" said the alien with a female voice. Stanford looked up. She was gorgeous, even for a Multiverse creature. Her skin was sky blue, with darker stripes and small dots around her body. Her hair was made of tentacles, her eyes were similar to a reptile or a cat shining in the darkness of the pub and her four arms embrace that lovely chest like eve does to trees while her tail floated and swing like a lioness'. If he wasn't so depressed, Ford might try something. But he was too drunk and too aware of his non-existent capabilities with women that he just looked down. "You have fight?" her English was a bit broken but still nice.

"Something like that"

"With friend?"

"Yes" he rubbed his tired eyes. "But I rather not talk about it" his six fingers slided through his hair getting her attention.

" _Owe_!" she gently grabbed one of his hands and studied it with great interest. Ford, out of panic, pulled back but the alien did not let go. " _Txopu rä'ä si! Txopu rä'ä si!_ " she tried to calm him down. "Have no fear"

"I…" Ford felt really uncomfortable but she was quite gentle with the touching and the examining.

"You are a strange one. A _uniltìranyu_ with six fingers. I see many like you in journeys but no six fingers and definitely, no _tsamsiyu_. No warrior"

"I'm not a warrior. I'm a scientist"

" _Mwanasayansi_? Scholar?"

"Yes" he smiled softly. "Or was, more like. I'm exiled from my own dimension and I'm an outlaw in others. All because I listened who I shouldn't, ignored those who wanted to help me and was too proud to talk to his own brother. I'm no scholar, I'm a coward. You shouldn't even be here talking to me" Ford covered his head between his arms, almost accepting the unconsciousness as a bliss.

"…" she said nothing. She got up, paid the bill and came back for him. She easily dragged him upstairs and laid him on a bed. Her four fingered hand caressed his skin. He was handsome for being just bounty. Bill Cipher offered a large fortune for this 'dream-walker', as her people called his species. His sixth fingers only made him more interesting. Why did that demon wanted with such fragile creature? He wasn't a warrior and was obviously younger than her. Hmm? She felt something under his clothes. Something that was causing him pain. The bounty hunter had her reasons to avoid contact with her preys but this one was different. He was obviously a ' _Skawng_ ', an idiot who walked around the Multiverse like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do. But if She wanted him then, it had to be for something important. And if the Star Nomad's companion had let him on her back, then he was not to be taken slightly. The hunter lifted up his strange second skin and noticed the badly wrapped up injuries. This man had been hip deep into trouble lately and his partner didn't have the tools to take care of his injuries properly. Luckily for him, she did. The hunter spent two hours taking a full inventory of his injuries and used some of her own medicines to clean most of his scars and wounds until he was finally free of any chance of infection. She waited for a long while before he opened his eyes. "Bad dream?"

"No dream" he winced. His whole body hurt and yet, he felt less lightheaded. Ford then sees all the bandages. "Why… Did you…"

"You are easy prey, too easy. I can take you now and have reward. But She wants you alive and so do I"

"She? She who?" he ignored the last part

" _Poe_. We do not say her name. Sacred. Said She want Pines person"

"Wait. So that means, you… are a bounty hunter!" he crawled back but his back screamed in pain.

"You not move. Still curing"

"Answer me"

"My world suffers. My people do not sleep or live in peace. Dream Demon hunts our children. Says He will leave us when you are gone but it's lie. He always lies! I need to kill his dogs"

"… Who send you then?"

"Her. She want to see you"

"This is not making sense" Ford was feeling tired again but refused to sleep, Bill could find him.

"You should dream now. See your People there"

"All I see is my brother and that one-eyed demon. And all I get is bad dreams"

"…" she said nothing. For the next two hours and before he felt asleep again, she taught him some of the language and customs of merchants and bounty hunters, her own language, how to shoot properly and be straight ' _even when you ride on a gnonhark'_. Apparently, Ford was always so crouched and walking with such short pace that he always got unwanted attention and was getting slower with the years. He tried to rebuff saying he does notice when he's been watched and she agreed with a leer. The female alien had been the one to follow them around during their visit to Happy and he did notice her but acted like a 'Skawng' since he didn't properly locate the threat, pretty much like in the bar, and didn't watch his back. Ford had to admit that she was right. Before falling asleep, he was finally muster his courage and asked her name. "Tolima. Means Snow River or Cloud" Stanford blinked and smiled, he liked it. He introduced himself. "Stenfor"

"Stanford"

" _Steftxaw_ "

"No, no, no. Here. Stan…"

"Estan"

"Sssstan"

"Sssstan…"

"Ford"

"For. Sssstanfor"

"Close enough" he rubbed his eyes and lied down. "Hmm" Ford wasn't sure if she was waiting for him to sleep to tie him down or something like that but instead, she just sat on a corner and watched the door. "Hu, good night"

"Good night, Stanfor _Tawtute. Njozi njema_ " Tolima waited until he was fully asleep. It was her duty now to do watch but from time to time, she heard him spoke about someone named Stanley. She had seen the wanted posters and somehow guessed that it had to be the brother he mentioned. Ford's voice was a little worried at first, like a puppy calling his master, but after a while it changed into a more playful and caring one. Tolima even heard that this Stanley was the little brother and that only supported more her theory of Six Fingers being a Skawng. He was a dumb older brother. The night went on and when the first lights came through the windows, they easily could hear the Watchdogs shouting their usual chant. Tolima was sure that her client would be delighted to receive the scholar now but he wasn't ready to meet her. Not yet. He had much to learn so there was only one thing left to do.

When Stanford opened his eyes, he was sitting on Sylvia and they were heading for another portal. He was confused as hell but somehow, he thanked Tolima for this chance to go on with their journey. He only regretted not having the chance to take a good look at her but perhaps, they would meet again.

"Hey, Six! Back from Sleepytown, hu? Hehehe! Good news! I found Wander's trail!"

"That's wonderful, Syl. I just hope we can get there in time"

"We will. Hey! How come you are not complaining back there? You are perfectly seated!"

"Let's just say that I found a real good teacher"

"Right" Sylvia smiled and they ran towards the gate followed by Peepers and his men while Tolima watched from the distance.

"Until next time then, Stanford"

* * *

A longer chapter to introduce Tolima, who will cross our path more often from now on. She speaks a mixture of Na'vi and Swahili. Her name comes from the Pache language from Colombia and means exactly what she says. Tolima was also the title of the priestess who took care of a sanctuary in the region with that name and administrated the gold mining. Right now, it is used as the name of the territory.

Who is She? Why did Tolima helped Ford? Who else is after the Pines?

More to come…

 _Wewe ni mjinga_ …. You are the fool

Owe… Surprise shout

 _Txopu rä'ä si! Txopu rä'ä si!..._ Don't be afraid

 _Uniltìranyu… Dream-walker (Human)_

 _Tsamsiyu… warrior_

 _Mwanasayansi_ … Scientist

Skawng… Idiot, fool, tenderfoot

 _Steftxaw…_ Examine (Curious interpretation of Stanford)

 _Tawtute…_ Sky People

 _Njozi njema_ … Good vision (Swahili for Good dreams! I like the Good vision better for Tolima)


	4. The Gift

Author's note: Merry Xmas, guys! Thank you all for reading, following or just dropping in. I hope we can get some peace and quiet. Let's get something nice for a change.

Enjoy! Lyrics from that awesome song 'Renegades' from Ambassador and a tribute to one of the best episodes of WOY.

* * *

 **4\. The Gift**

" _Run away-ay with me  
Lost souls in revelry  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_"

The day couldn't be wrong. It was true he had lost count thousands of times but this once he was certain. And if it really was, then it meant that someone was really lonely back home.

Sylvia had no intention of stopping that day. Her clue to Wander had taken them across three systems and two alternative earths: one ruled by dinosaurs and other of talking animals. They even saw a talking rabbit and fox solving a crime but Sylvia had no time for that. Now that he was finally comfortable on the saddle, their trips were getting longer and they only stopped when Ford wanted to take notes, supplies or important matters. They avoided crowed places as much as possible. Sylvia was sure that the bounty hunters were still closing on them so they only had quick peeks at alternate universes.

When she noticed how quiet he was, she didn't turn.

"Lovely day, hu? I thought we could use some time in the bubble, Six"

"I'm no mood for this, Syl"

"What? Would you like to be beating some Watchdog butt? Draw Dream-sirens of Dimension /99? Run the Star Rally? C'mon, Six! Give me a clue!"

"It's nothing, really"

"Hey, I'm no Flarf-narblin. You can tell me"

"…" Ford looked away.

"Fine, I'll guess. You're not hungry cuz we ate not long ago. You haven't touched your notes so you're not thinking about doing a stop. Homesick perhaps?"

"A little but that's not it"

"Ok, but that's a hint. Something to do with home, hmm. Back-ache, again?"

"Not really. Wait, why did you…"

"You still talk about that beds and sofas when there's more than one round of Cosmic Grog in your veins, Six"

"Ok, but still"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Hu… Tough one, hu?" Sylvia went silent. "Missing any girlfriend I should know? Aside from that sexy six-armed bounty hunter?" she teased.

"Sylvia!"

"Hey, you mention her ten times an hour! You dig her!"

"Do not"

"Sure" they both went quiet. "Ok, so it's not that girl. Your brother then?"

"I miss him but at the same time, still piss off about him"

"Are gonna live in that grudge forever, IQ?"

"…" he didn't answer.

"Never mind, you answer my question"

"Yes and no. It has to do with him but not in the way you think"

"Ok" they didn't talk for a while. After what seemed an hour, Sylvia suddenly stopped.

"Uh, why have we stopped?"

"No reason in particular"

"I thought we were in a hurry"

"We are but first, there's something we have to do"

"Sylvia, I appreciate your concern but… Hu?" inside their bubble there was now a door handle and what seemed to be a door.

"This is a place I wanted to show you. Wander and I were here not long ago" her voice became smooth, almost dreamy. "We did have a great time. Perhaps it'll help you"

"… We don't have to if you…"

"This is for you, pal. Not me. Let's take a peek, shall we?" Sylvia opened and a blinding light surrounded them. Much to Ford's surprise, it was the biggest blank space he had seen in his life. A gigantic void with no living forms or objects of any kind. "Crazy, hu?"

"Wa-what is this place?"

"A void"

"Uh-hu, and why would I need a void? I need answers to beat Bill not emptiness" Ford got off her back and began to walk around. "Sylvia, this is nuts!" a bag of nuts appeared in Ford's hand and he blinked. "What the?" the scientist blinked and it disappeared. "How did that… Never mind! I have been around the Multiverse to be impressed by something so lame" a straw man appeared before him and started to collapse before his very eyes. "Did you… see… that? And here I was thinking today couldn't be…" a cake with candles appeared and disappeared. That vision made Sylvia smile. A confirmation of something she had been pondering for a while.

"This place is great to put your imagination to work, big boy. Let's see what you can do!" she concentrated and a water balloon appeared in her hand. Sylvia aimed and hit Ford in the head. "Leave your worries outside, Six. I'm coming for you!" a full stock was now before her and the man had little time to imagine the counter-attack.

"You will have to do better than that!" Ford changed his water balloons for paint ones and Sylvia had to run. "Hahahahahaaha! Oh, Newton! I haven't had so much fun in years!"

"Told you! Don't let your guard down, pretty boy! Here comes Sylvia!"

" _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close and lend an ear_ "

They spent hours playing with the strange properties of the void. Anything they could dream of, it became true. Any word play was made real. After a long while, they were both breathless. It occurred to Ford then that that void was similar to the Dreamscape. He remembered Bill and his face went sad again until Sylvia was able to cheer him up with a bag of jelly beans. They were both tired after two fights of water balloons and races around, size changing and color swapping.

"Pretty cool, hu? It's good to have a break every once in a while"

"... Maybe I could stay here forever"

"Not a chance, Six. You would go insane"

"Perhaps but it would keep my family safe, my whole universe. My brother wouldn't have to go through my doings again" they both saw a ghostly figure appear and Ford recognized it as his twin. "Bill wouldn't use me again"

"…" Sylvia went quiet. "You know, when I left home, I thought I was going to make my Papa proud but it was only when I met Wander that I did"

"You… ran away?"

"I'm no saint, IQ. I was once like those guys who are chasing us and I'm not proud. We're not so different, you know? We are both losers, suckers. But there is one thing we should be proud of"

"What?"

"The people that care for us. You got your brother. I've got my family, Wander… and now, you. And I know I said you were a wimp but not everyone survives ten years all alone out here. You are getting strong, Six, but it'll do nothing if you keep running from your mistakes and your past. You're brilliant. A great mind needs to shine over the shadows and cast another few, Wander told me and he was right"

"I don't want to hurt anybody else, Syl"

"Those are the shadows you cast, now focus on the ones you must light"

"I'll try"

"I hope so. Now, if you please. Door!" she focused and Ford joined her shortly after gazing at his brother for a few seconds. He had to be lonely on that particular day and it was unfair, very. They needed to celebrate it again just like in old times. After a few seconds, the fake-Stan smiled and disappeared while the two friends were crossing the door back to reality with their bubble.

" _So, all hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Spielbergs and Kubricks_

 _It's our time to make a move_  
 _It's our time to make amends_  
 _It's our time to break the rules_  
 _Let's begin_..."

"Boy, now that was a fun day!" Ford stretched

"Yes, it was. And we're still in need of one last thing"

"Syl, you have done enough for today, really"

"Trust me, IQ. You are gonna love this finale" they stopped and Stanford held his breath. It was the Rose Galaxy, it only appeared every thousand years. It was beautiful. Hundreds of red and lilac tones swirled around the stars like delicate brush touches and even if it lasted seconds, it was a moment Ford never forgot. "Happy now? One of my friends back in the dinosaur world told me"

"… This... This is... I don't know what to say"

"For the first time ever. It was a good day, hu?"

"Yes, it was" they began walking again.

"By the way, Six. Happy birthday"

"…" he was taken by surprise but smiled. "Thank you, Sylvia"

"Hey, no problem. I told you I would figure it out" she kept on walking. "Nobody should be alone on their birthday" this comment made Ford go sad. "And I know you're thinking about your brother. We'll make sure that when you get back, you both get one big birthday party!"

"I really hope so, Syl. I really do" they moved on as in other dimension, a young Stanley Pines blew a lonely candle on a cake.

* * *

This last scene is inspired in the great art of Demona-Silverwing and her piece, "Happy Birthday".

"The Void" is a wonderful episode of Wander over Yonder and a necessary take before action comes up again.

Merry Xmas, guys!


End file.
